


My Queen, Her Prince

by Human_mosquito



Category: An Enchantment of Ravens - Margaret Rogerson
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Isobel loves Rook (An Enchantment of Ravens), Post-Canon, Right?, Rook loves Isobel (An Enchantment of Ravens), also sorry it's bad, at least it's a fic., at least proabbly, i can't pretend to find light coloured eyes attractive anymore, i don't think there's a kiss and there's definitely no sex, i know the title doesn't fit i'm shit at thinking them up, i might not post this straight awayy, i think it's been less than a week so i don't have to delete the otehr tags, in the book not in this, it's bad i don't know whats in this, nothing for a year then two in one week, sorry it's so short, sorry to anyone who's read my other fics, still got two chapters of the sh fic, the time period isn't specified but given the evidence it's probably edwardian, this is just them vibing before bedtime, very glad Isobel has brown eyes, very pleased there was no sex and only one kiss scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:42:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26976061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Human_mosquito/pseuds/Human_mosquito
Summary: The days since the death of the Alder king have been little challenge.What little strife is wiped out by having the most beautiful person in the world as your companion, Rook thinks.
Relationships: Isobel/Rook (An Enchantment of Ravens)
Kudos: 10





	My Queen, Her Prince

Rook watched Isobel walk to her vanity from the head off the bed. She still blushingly referred to anything below her shirtwaist “underthings” and she was down to them—a chemise, drawers and, most curiously of all, a corset (which her aunt had dubbed her now old enough for). They’d both grown up a lot in the two years since Isobel’s ascension to the throne and it still terrified and enthralled him. She still terrified and enthralled him but he hadn’t improved his love confessions, however many he’d made since they were seventeen.

“Isobel, love,”

She turned in her chair to face him and hummed.

“Isobel, my dearest, it’s been nearly two weeks since my last declaration, I fear.”

She smiled that wide smile he fell for two years ago and laughed at him, “oh, dear. You shall have to remedy that,”

He walked to her and knelt with his arms in her lap. “Dearest, I love you like the stars love the sky, I love you like trees love the wind and I love you like no other being has ever loved. You terrify me and enthrall me with your genius and your Craft. I love you from your short little legs to your chest to the tip of your nose and the nails of your hand. And that has to be better than the last one I said,”

She burst out laughing and stroked his hair, “sweetheart it was so much, you are absolutely everything to me, as well,” she stood up and pulled him after her, her hands were splotched with paint from her Craft and her hair was down around her shoulders.  
Isobel led him away from the vanity and spun him slowly in an imitation of a waltz, catching his elbows and pressing her forehead to hers. Rook looked into her dark brown eyes and smiled.

she's never looked more beautiful, he thought.

Isobel pulled away from him after a long moment and spun herself around.

“Can you help undo the knot, please? I haven’t gotten used to it myself, yet.”

He obliged, he’d take any chance to be close to her even if she’s not going any time soon. There’s something about her, Rook thought, although he’d long since given up on finding out what. Humans must have some mystery to them, besides their Craft.

She’s unhooking the front of it now and he realises that he has absolutely no idea how those things work. Oh well, he doesn’t have to wear one. 

“Close your eyes. I’m changing into my nightgown now,” She tells him.

He once again obliges. He also refrains from mentioning that he’s seen her naked before and he will probably see her naked again, she doesn’t like that.

“You can turn back now.”

He does. She is wearing the same green nightgown as her first night in the Spring Court. Lark had given it to her officially after she became queen and it was her unspoken favourite. Soundlessly she walks over to their bed and flips the covers.

“Night my love,” she hums.

He climbs in after her and pulls himself flush against her side, “Night my dear.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love this little book so much. At least there aren't five fics anymore.
> 
> Also I've decided the tense switching is intentional, I'm 16 and this isn't profic, I can do what I want.


End file.
